Inescapable
by Rosalia Hernandez
Summary: Rose is sent on a vacation to Australia by her negligent parents and she collides paths with a mysterious Russian who is rude and arrogant during their first encounter. Will their other encounters be the same? Will it be hate or love? Please Review!:D
1. Chapter 1

Rose Hathaway is a seventeen year old girl who was sent to Australia for a holiday by her negligent parents.

Most girls would think that seventeen year old Rose Hathaway has it all?

With her parents being filthy rich, the "perfect boyfriend" and the perfect best friend along with a band of followers who basically bowed at her feet but to Rose it all feels like nothing.

Everything is now nothing to her and all Rose wants is something feel something.

She wants to be something that isn't what is expected of her.

For the first time in her whole life, Rose wants to be herself and not live up to the expectations of others.

Rose wants to be the feisty and adventurous girl that she knows is inside of her.

So when Rose is sent on a holiday by her negligent parents, to Australia she bumps into a arrogant Russian man who treats her like, well like she isn't Rose Hathaway.

This man shocks Rose with his arrogance and she swears if she ever bumps into her again she'll give him a piece of her feisty mind.

When Rose hit's the shores of Australia she loves it, she loves the sun, the beach, the city and even the country side however when Rose takes a trip down to a remote beach one day she sports a tall, handsome, mysterious Russian man who coincidently happened to be the man from the plane.

Rose decides to let this man have a piece of her mind and instantly they clash. His arrogance versus her temper that has only just been released causes one hell of a argument.

After the day at the remote beach, Rose is left stunned yet she somewhat feels exhilarated and the rush and heat of the argument makes her feel alive, so when Rose once again runs into the Russian will it be fireworks or just another heated argument?

**So what do you guys think? Do you think it would be worth writing a story about this? **


	2. Pretending

"Stupid parents sending me away because they 'need' time to themselves" I muttered under my breath as I packed my bags. My negligent and uncaring parents had decided to send me away, It was so ridiculous!

"Rose" Adrian, my boyfriend, said sympathetically "They are not sending you away, they're sending you on a holiday, there is a difference".

I rolled my eyes at him. The old me, well the fake me, would have of agreed but ever since my parents said they were sending me away to Australia for a "vacation" I had burst out of my shell. I had spent my whole life trying to please my parents but just because I had received a B+ of a stupid Physics assignment I was a now a failure and supposably put shame on my family. The whole parents needing time to themselves was a complete lie and instead they wanted their imperfect daughter out of the house and instead wanted to focus on my older and "perfect" sister Tasha. Tasha was perfect, she had the perfect grades and didn't even have to try. It was totally unfair and I resented her for being the favourite. I had spent everyday since Grade One busting my arse off to get good grades in order to impress my parents and get some attention but I never got any. Tasha was always the centre of attention and I was totally sick of it! I had suppressed these feelings for years and all I wanted to do was go into a vehement of rage!

"No need to roll your eyes at me" Adrian said surprised at me. Rolling my eyes was not a display of good manners said my parents when I was a little girl and I rarely ever slipped up and did it.

Adrian had once been a party boy who had been contempt on changing me from my good girl ways, who knew I was be the one to transform the party boy into a saint. It kind of saddened me how easy it was for me to change him and at times I thought he was really the good boy and I was the girl pretending to be good.

"Sorry" I slipped back into my good girl ways, back into feeling nothing and being nothing.

"So, when will you be back?" Adrian asked, I think he was trying to break the awkward silence. I looked into his green eyes and felt nothing and feeling nothing made me feel sad. Sad that I wouldn't miss him as much as a girl who had been dating a guy for two years should.

"In a month or two" I said as I neatly folded all of my expensive clothes and placed them into their allotted positions in the suitcase. I could have asked a maid to do this for me since my parents were loaded but I felt like it would just be rude.

"I'll miss you" Adrian said as he grabbed my hand.

"You too". It was the truth, I would miss him but it wasn't really enough as he deserved.

"I'll call you everyday" Adrian said as he still held my hand and I could feel his green eyes piercing my tan skin. I smiled up at him weakly and stood up so that his hand was no longer on mine.

"I think you should go home, you know how my parents are. My friends must be gone by 6:00pm and it's nearly that so, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I told him as I walked to my large French doors and opened one for him. I just wanted to be alone.

"But I'm not just you're friend" Adrian said with a worried look on his face. The look on his face didn't bother me, it made me feel nothing.

"You're my boyfriend" I said faking a smile.

"And you are my girlfriend. I'll see you tomorrow morning my queen" Adrian said as he stood up, kissed me on the cheek and walked out of my doors and I closed the door behind him, slid down to the ground and breathed heavily. Hopefully soon I could stop pretending and maybe just be myself but I wasn't sure who that was.

**I hope that was okay. ****J**


	3. In your head

**Thanks for the reviews ****J **

**I've been meaning to update this since last week but I was too lazy to upload it , I know how lazy haha. **

I had skipped dinner that night because I didn't feel like being ignored but the fact that nobody in my family even asked me to come to dinner made me feel worse off. I was all alone in this family and sometimes I felt like I was adopted, I mean I looked nothing like Tasha, we were opposites. With her pale skin and my tan skin, her raven black hair and my dark brown hair, her blue eyes and my brown ones and her height and well, my lack of height. I did however look similar to my mother, well we had the same height and the same shape of face but that was it but I looked nothing like my father but my father looked a lot like Tasha.

It was nearly 9:00pm and all my bags were packed and everything was organised for tomorrow. I had even spent 1 hour deciding on what I would wear to the airport tomorrow eventually after spending hours raiding my massive walk in wardrobe, I had decided to leave the airport and America as the new me. I decided to wear a pair of velvet 7 inch enclosed at the toe high heels and a off white dress that have a low v neck at the front and just stopped under my bottom. These were items that I had received from Lissa for Christmas but I told her I would never wear them because my parents would never have allowed it but I didn't care what my parents thought anymore, I was going to me and if they didn't like it, so be it. I couldn't wait to stop pretending and stop being what I felt like was a fake. I needed to escape and finally let loose, I just wasn't sure if I wanted to do it alone, in a country that I had never been to before.

I was laying in my king size bed when I heard _Robert's got a quick hand, He'll look around the room, He won't tell you his plan, He's got a rolled cigarette handing out of his mouth, He's a cowboy kid. _I liked cowboys I thought as the music went on and then I realised that it was my phone ringing and I ran over to my iphone, it was Liss.

"Hey Liss" I said as I answered the phone.

"Rose" Liss exclaimed "I'm going to miss you soo much. I can't believe you're leaving me tomorrow. You will literally be over the other side of the world. How am I going to survive without you?" Liss said the last part dramatically making me laugh.

"Oh Liss, I'll miss you too" I said sadly. "I don't want to leave" I whined like a child.

"At least you'll get to travel and see new things and meet new people" Liss said trying to point out the bright side, it was so typical of her. Lissa always finds the best in situations.

"Yea, I guess. Maybe I'll find a new best friend" I teased.

"You wouldn't" Lissa faked pretending to be hurt, I laughed, then yawned.

"I guess I better go to sleep, I have to wake up nice and early tomorrow" I faked excitement.

"Alright, see you tomorrow morning Rose" Liss said before I hung up.

I climbed into bed that and for the first time ever I wondered what tomorrow was going to bring me and who the girl in the mirror tomorrow was going to be.

**Sorry that it is short, I promise I'll put Dimitri in soon, I just wanted to give you a view of the old Rose and her old lifestyle before I change things up. Oh and if anyone wants to know Roses ringtone was Foster People - Pumped up Kicks. Enjoy. **


	4. It started with a bang!

**Okay so I was just wondering if anymore people are actually reading this? So please review if you are it will motivate me to write more. :D Fanks **

**I do not own VA …. You know the rest. **

I woke up that morning feeling great. Today was a new day, it was the beginning of the rest of my life. I would no longer let me family hold me back and make me pretend to be something I wasn't.

"I can't believe you're leaving" Liss said, she had come over to bid me farewell.

"Me either!" I said excited as I gathered my passport and airport ticket. "I can't wait to let loose. I just wish you were coming with me".

"Maybe I can come over with Christian and visit?". Christian was my cousin and he looked a lot like Tasha, with his raven black hair, pale skin and electric blue eyes.

"Sure, bring fire crotch, he needs a tan" I joked.

"Rose" Liss warned but she had a smile on her face. "How is Adrian going to cope?" Liss asked staring at me with a weird look on her face.

"What?"

"Well he is obviously going to be lost without you. Maybe he will go back into his party boy ways" The last bit made me laugh.

"Liss, he is more of a saint that I am now. He refuses to drink and hates party. Trust me when I say, I converted him into a angel".

"You never know Rose" Liss said worried. Ah, she worried too much and so did the old me but the new me wasn't going to worry at all.

"Liss quit worrying. Chill out and live your life. Quit worrying about me okay. I'll be fine and who knows maybe I'll meet someone" I said vaguely earning a strange look from Liss. "Just kidding" I said with a sly smile on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror, I truly did look like an exotic princess, something that Tasha would never look like.

"Rose, that dress is perfect on you. I told you that you would wear that dress one day now where is my thank you?"

"Funny Liss" I said sarcastically.

"What the hell are you wearing!" Adrian yelled as he barged into my room unannounced.

"Hello to you too" I said glaring at him. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a light blue office shirt that fitted him perfectly.

"Please tell me that you aren't going to wear that dress out?" Adrian said glaring at me as if I were something rogue.

"What do you mean? It's my body, I'll choose what I wear!" I yelled at him causing him to turn into shock. I had never ever yelled at him before.

"Rose, it barely even covers your arse. You're breasts are bulging out and" he stuttered "It's just inappropriate and I don't want other men looking at you" Adrian said in a demanding voice.

"Maybe I want other men to look at me" I said, I knew I was playing with fire here.

"You what?" Adrian yelled furious.

"Please calm down Adrian" Lissa said finally speaking up "It's just a dress".

"Right, just a dress" Adrian muttered and rolled his eyes. Just as fast as his fury appeared it disappeared and instantly turned into sadness which made me want to just hold him. Goddamnit, I could be so weak sometimes. So much for being the new Rose.

"I just don't want to loose you Rose. I love you so much. You've changed my life and opened up my eyes to new things. The world was once dull and I hated it and I drunk my life away but now, now I see the beauty in it and it's all because of you" Adrian said as he walked towards me and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Yuck get a room you ferals" announced my once and only cousin Christian as he strode

into the room like he owned the place.

"Shut it Sparky, we're not the two that go at it like rabbits". Liss blushed at this.

"Just because you're a virgin" Sparky yelled and rolled my eyes at him and laughed. When Adrian and I had started dating I told him that I would never be like one of those girls that he had slept with one night and thrown away the next. I wasn't that kind of girl and even the new me wouldn't be that kind of girl. Adrian had promised to be patient to wait until I was ready but sometimes I just felt like I'd never be ready, to finally "be with" Adrian.

"Have fun in America fatty" Tasha sneered like a stupid little brat as I sat in the kitchen eating donuts with Adrian, Liss and Sparky.

"Grow up Tasha!" I yelled at her. It was about time I stood up for myself. I knew I wasn't fat, I was curvy.

"Oh look little Rosie is getting all grown up and tough" Tasha teased, I rolled my eyes. I had had it with her. I had lived my whole life living in her "perfect" shadow and I was sick of it.

"Oh I'm sorry Tash" I said pretending to be polite.

"So you should be. You should know that you will never measure up to me"

"Grow up Tasha" Christian growled while Liss shot dirty looks at Tash.

"I'm sorry Tash that I don't suck off teachers to get good grades at University" I said with a wicked smile on her face. I had caught her one day with her professor, it wasn't a pleasant sight and I had never said anything until this day.

" I did not!" Tasha lied as her whole face went bright red and the other cracked into laughter.

"Sorry Tash, I guess I'll never be like you but I think that's a good thing. I think there are enough prostitutes out there" I said as I got up and shoved a donut into her face, lucky I was wearing heels otherwise it wouldn't have worked so well. I left the room leaving Tasha stunned while the others quickly ran after me. Maybe this is who the real Rose Hathaway is?

"Goodbye mother, father" I said as I nodded at them. I didn't have the most loving relationship with my parents, I never did.

"Goodbye Rosemarie" My mother, Janine said with a frown on her face while my father

simply stared at me. So much for maternal love I thought as I faked a smile before lugging

my final suitcases out the door, the others had my other suitcases. Why did I have to be

such a heavy packer.

"Negligent parents" I swore as I jumped in my fathers SUV where the others were waiting for me, too bad my father didn't care enough about me to drive me to the airport selfish prick, I thought as I glared at the man who was driving me to the airport. It was Stan my fathers personal assistant or as I thought of him my fathers ass sucker. Stan was the biggest suck up in the world, it was like my father had Stans balls or something.

"Excited Rose" Liss said as she squeezed my hands.

"Sure" I said weakly, I was still kind of down that my parents had not driven me to the airport, I mean I knew they weren't all maternal about me like they were Tasha but I at least thought. Oh well, I thought as I sighed.

"Rosie, don't be so down" Christian said, he was sitting beside Liss "You have to be a strong woman, you are a strong woman". My jaw literally dropped open when he said this, it was probably the nicest thing he had ever said to be.

"Well I'll be damned, Sparky does have a soft spot" I joked but I was really thinking that he was right. I had to be strong, I had to me, I was never going to be weak again!

"Babe, I'll miss you so much" Adrian said with tears in his eyes as we were about to depart. I had already bid farewell to Liss and Christian and now that left me with Adrian.

"I'll miss you too. I'll see you soon okay" I told him as I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Remember what I said before, call me everyday" Adrian yelled out as I boarded the plane and I laughed it off. He could be so needy sometimes.

I boarded onto the plane in economy class, I was actually quite pissed off. If my parents were going to send me away the least they could do was put me in business class or first class. I mean they were millionaires for gods sake. I was the last one to board the plane and as I walked down the aisle towards my seat my heels echoed through the whole plane, great, I thought sarcastically as I walked to my seat. I was in the aisle seating and a relatively, actually an extremely tall man with shouldered length chocolate brown hair sat in front of me. I didn't see what this mans face looked like because I had walked from the other way. As I walked closer towards my seat I saw that the man had a nice, well actually a hot tan. I picked up my carry on luggage and opened the compartment that was about my seat (bless the lord that I was wearing heels otherwise I probably wouldn't of been able to reach) and attempted several times to shove my suitcase into the apartment.

"Seriously, first you have to hold up the plane because you had a soppy farewell with your friends and now you can't even put a little suitcase into a compartment. You are useless!" The tall dark haired man said in front of me as he turned around to glare at me. I gasped as he spoke, he a Russian accent that would of melted my heart if he had not just yelled at me. Hey, if he didn't have a go at me I would have been all over him, oh and if I didn't have a boyfriend, I added, mentally smacking myself in the head.

"Excuse me?" I said keeping my voice controlled as I finally got the suitcase in the compartment.

"Oh and she's deaf too" The handsome yet narcissistic man said in a poisonous tone that made me flinch. I rolled my eyes at him keeping the rest of my face composed as I sat down in my seat. Half of the plane was now staring at me and I felt uncomfortable.

"_You are useless. You are useless. You are useless" _Those words kept running through my mind. Who was he to tell me if I was useless or not? How dare he? For one of the first times in my life I began to become angry and the anger did not fade.

**Please review ;) **


	5. Comrade!

**Hey guys I'm actually really proud of this chapter that I just wrote. It has a lot of Rose and Dimitri interaction. So please enjoy and review. :D **

As the plane took off I kept running the previous incident through my head and I didn't even snap out of it when flight attendant offered me a drink and a meal. That rude man, who did he think he was to call me useless? Who was he to judge.

"Are you okay miss" Said a teenage boy who had a faint Southern American accent. The teen looked to be around my age and was sitting beside me. He had reddish hair and freckles splattered all over his face and he was wearing a goofy grin. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to wipe the grin off his face, it was kind of cute.

"Fine, thankyou" I said flashing my man eater smile at him, I had only used that smiles a few times but I knew it was effective. The goofy grinning boy and his friend beside him who had lightly tanned skin, light brown hair and blue eyes were almost dribbling causing me to laugh. "Shut your mouth honey, otherwise you'll let the flies in" I teased both of the boys.

"The names Mason, Mason Ashford" The goofy grinning boy said as he nodded at me.

"The names Rose" I said putting on a bit of charm.

"I'm Eddie" boy said who was sitting next to Mason, he seemed a bit shy.

"Nice to meet you both" I said giving them a once over, they were only worth that. They were nothing compared to Adrian, however I was sure that the egotistical man sitting in front of me could give Adrian a run for his money if he wasn't such a jerk.

"So, you off to Australia too?" Mason asked. Great, now that reminds me that I'm not going to be a home with my best friend and boyfriend.

"Yep" I said I in a voice that said 'ohay I don't feel like talking anymore, piss the hell off'.

"Me too. Aren't we Ed" Mason went on before being interrupted by the giant godlike man in front of us. The man stood up towering over us.

"Will you shut your mouth you insolent child" the man barked, with his Russian accent. I was surprised that this wasn't directed towards me, it was towards Mason. The way the man glared at Mason made Mason sink back into his seat. Oh hell no, no way in hell was I going to let this jerk boss around some dude who had actually been nice to me unlike him.

"Shut up you stupid Foreigner" I said , not yelled, however I used a vicious tone of voice that would have made anyone else flinch however he did not.

"Excuse me?" the man said as he glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You heard" I said as I winked at him, just for kicks while he continued to glare. Man, he hot, I thought as I stared at his face that was framed by his hair, too bad he was an ass though. He didn't say anything, he just continued to glare and breath heavily.

"What's wrong cat got your tongue?" I said in a teasing and flirtatious voice, which surprised me. I hardly ever used this kind of voice, it was kind of seductive. I actually think I surprised this man because he raised his eyebrow which was cool because I couldn't do that, but then a split second later he was back to glaring at me, great I thought as I rolled my eyes and adverted my gaze to the seat covering, which was filled with all different shades of blue. It took all of my power not to look back up at the godlike man, I don't know how long he stood there for probably glaring at me. I could feel his eyes piercing through my skin. Eventually he left, he obviously got the point that I wasn't interested in arguing with him. He wasn't worth my time. For the next two hours, I didn't move out of my seat and my two seat neighbours Mason and Eddie didn't say a word to me. Eventually I fell asleep.

Two hours after falling asleep I woke up to a annoying sound. It was the above compartments being opened and closed over and over and over again. I groaned in disapproval hoping the person would get the point but they didn't, so I opened my eyes only to find the stranger angry cursing in what I guessed was Russian because he couldn't close the compartment. I started laughing as I watched his beautiful face become enraged with anger. "Useless" I said in a low voice as I stared at this man with a wicked smile on my face. He looked down towards me and his eyes flickered over with different emotions but eventually stopped with anger. "What's wrong comrade? Can't close the compartment?" I asked in a teasing voice. "That's too bad" I said s he continued to try and close it and I just laughed. "I think you should give up now. You should know already, you're useless" I said putting my man-eater smile on and I'm quite sure his draw almost dropped. I guess he has too much self control. I stretched my tan legs out in the alleyway and slowly stood up next to be. Holy shit he's tall! Was my first thought. He was even more drop dead gorgeous up close. His tight black V neck and duster made him look so much more appealing. As I was giving him the up and down look I saw him giving me one and I quickly rolled my eyes remembering oh wait, you have a boyfriend, who loves you and is hot! "Move over comrade" I told him. He gave me a questioning look. "I'm not useless you know" I said as he moved down the alleyway a bit and I walked over to his compartment and pulled out the tag that was causing the compartment not to close. How could he not have noticed this? Was he blind? I guess we all had our flaws I thought as I closed it and turned around to face him. He was engrossed with checking me out and I rolled my eyes at him once again. Had he no shame? First he had a go at me, basically called me incompetent and then woke me up from my sleep and then blatantly checked me out. What the hell was up with that?

"So Mason" I said as I sat down back in my seat and refused to look at the pig of a man who was just checking me out. "What brings you to Australia?" I asked.

"Just wanted to travel. Get out of here. Meet some new people" Mason said smiling brightly at me. "What about yourself?". oh shit I thought. I hadn't prepared to be asked that. What was I meant to tell him? My parents hated me so I was sent away? Or that I received a 'low grade' in school and this was my punishment. I had to lie.

"The same really" I said as I smiled and shrugged and turned my end meaning that I wanted to end the conversation. I wasn't in the mood for talking anymore being reminded of why I had to leave pissed me off to no end.

An hour later I needed to use the bathroom so I stood up, patted my dress down just in case it had come up. It was short enough already. Great, I thought sarcastically as I saw that I had to walk past the rude man in front of me to get to the bathrooms. I began to start walking when the plane began to shift and I fell. "Fuck" I cursed as I landed right in someones warm lap. I looked up to meet the most gorgeous brown eyes and mentally slapped myself. He was looking down at me intrigued. Here I was laying in his lap. He was either going to call me useless again or just check me out. "Sorry" I said as I tried to stand up but I couldn't because his arms were around me. His very masculine and toned arms, that weren't Adrian! I screamed the last part at myself. "Excuse me" I said as I tried to get up once again but again he wouldn't let go of him and he was still staring at me. "Dude what the fuck!" I yelled at him as I threw my hands up furiously. This caught the attention of fellow passengers. Great, I thought as I glared at those who were staring at me. The man chuckled and I must admit it was so rich and warm that I could probably listen to him laugh like that forever.

"Let her go!" I heard a familiar voice said from behind, I saw red hair. It was Mason.

"Oh thank god" I said quietly which caused Dimitri to smile quizzically. God dammit was there nothing about this man that was not perfect. "Let me go now or else!" I threatened him. It probably did not sound convincing to him because it sure as hell did not sound convincing to me.

"As you wish" he said as he easily lifted me up as if I were a feather and placed me standing on the ground before snapping into his old self and barking "What the hell are you staring at?" to me.

"Someone's bi-polar" I said before storming off. What the hell was up his arse? I thought. As I walked out of the bathroom I ran straight into a wall. "What the fuck" I cursed as I ended up on the ground and clutched at my head.

"We've got to stop meeting like this" a sexy Russian voice said to me. Sexy or not I was fucking pissed.

"What the fuck!" I screamed at him. "Did you seriously have to stand there, right in front of the fucking toilet. Of course you knew I was going to run into you and probably give myself a fucking concussion. Do you not have any common sense what so ever?" I yelled as I tried to stand up but I just couldn't stand up. My head hurt too much ."Where you trying to kill me?" I said as I turned my head to look at him and he once again chuckled. God, I could wring his neck right now, I thought as I glared at him.

"Hardly" he said as he offered me a hand and I snorted and rolled my eyes at him.

"Thanks but no thanks" I said in a vicious voice. "I. Do. Not. Need. Your. Help." I said each word slowly making my meaning clear. Who the hell did he think he was? The prince of fucking Russia or something?

"Fine" the man said in a flat voice. "I was just being kind" he said before stepping around me and going into the bathroom.

"Kind my fucking ass" I swore as I pulled myself up. I was okay now. I slowly walked back to my seat glaring at the seat in front of me even though he wasn't in it. Stupid asshole.

"Are you okay?" Mason said as I sat down.

"Fine, thankyou" I said smiling at him.

A few minutes later the man that was sitting in front of me came back and sat down. He did not once look at me. Coward! I shouted mentally. I sulked back in my seat and then shoved my knees into the back of his seat and had to hush my own laughter as I saw him shift uncomfortably. I dug my knees even further into his chair but quickly removed them as he turned around to face me. Hell hath no fury like an angry Russian, I thought as I sat up and innocently smiled at him. "Something wrong comrade?" I said him in my innocent voice. He growled.

"You know what is wrong?" he said in a low vicious voice.

"Oh, look like someone can't control their temper" I teased with a wicked smile on my face.

"I could say the same thing about you" he said with his lips pressed firmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about comrade".

"Can you not call me that!" he almost yelled.

"See that's what I meant about your temper comrade".

"Seriously stop that"

"Seriously stop that" I mimicked him. He glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Stop!" he demanded.

"Stop what?" I teased.

"That. It. All of it!"

"All of what?"

"Just stop it"

"What not even a please comrade? That's very rude of you"

"My name is Dimitri, not comrade".

"Whatever you say comrade" I said before adverting my gaze.

I then thought of a wicked idea. I was going to make the rest of Dimitri's trip on this plane, living hell. After this Dimitri was going to wish and that he had not messed with Rose Hathaway.

**So what did you guys thing? Was it any good? **

**Do you think I should write this chapter in Dimitri's point of view? **

**Or did you just want me to continue the story? **

**Anyway thank you for reading and please review. :D **


	6. DPOV  Spoilt Brat

**Sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever. I've been really busy with school. ****L**** Anyways thank you all for the reviews. This chapter is short, I am deeply sorry about that however it is in Dimitris POV and I'll hopefully update in the next day or two with another Dimitri POV story before moving back onto Rose. Anyways, please review. : D **

God, I just wanted this plane to starting flying already. I hated flying in planes. Hey I know its funny, a big guy like me is afraid of flying. I was actually afraid of a lot of things, not that anyone would ever know that. I was that kind of guy that kept human away from me, meaning their emotions would never get to me. I would never get attached to them. I would never get hurt and I would never hurt them. I was a lone wolf and I was happy that way, well, most of the time anyways.

I tried to lay my head back into the seat but I was too tall. Damn my height. I just wanted the plane to take off already. It felt like I had been sitting on this plane for hours. What could possibly be holding us up? I growled as I heard two teenage boys talking aloud. Couldn't they keep their voices down? Oh god, this plane trip was going to be a horrid. I closed my eyes hoping the pilot or attendants could announce that we would be taking off soon but they didn't instead they announced that it would be another 20 minutes until we left because a passenger was late.

Ten minutes later I heard heels walking down the aisle of the plane from behind. Oh finally, we can take off I thought angrily. I heard her stop walking behind me. Of yay, I thought sarcastically, I would have to put up with this person for the rest of the trip. I heard her open the compartment and put her luggage in but apparently she couldn't shut the compartment. I heard her try and slam the compartment dozens of times and finally I decided to look at this person. When I went to look at her I was greeted by a long pair of the tannest and most tone legs I had ever seen. I lifted my gaze to her perfect face, her red lips, her brown eyes that would make anyone melt and her hair that made her look all that much more perfect. Snap out of it Dimitri! I yelled at myself mentally, she was the girl who you saw having a soppy farewell with her friends, she held up the plane!

"Seriously, first you have to hold up the plane because you had a soppy farewell with your friends and now you can't even put a little suitcase into a compartment. You are useless!" I said in a low menacing voice as I stared at her. My voice may have been rough but eyes were soft. There was something about her, something that drew me in and I didn't like it one bit! She was probably a materialistic spoilt brat who was being sent overseas for partying too hard or because her parents couldn't stand her childish demands. Yep, that had to be it.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"Oh and she's deaf too" I snapped in coarse voice, it made her flinch and it almost made me want to apologize but I didn't. I turned back towards the front of the plane and clenched my hands into fists. Half of me hated her and the other half, well the other half of me was just shocked by the amazing exotic beauty that I had just seen.

I heard one of the teenage boys talk to her. My hands clenched into tight fists. I wanted to tell him to save his breathe because she was beyond his reach. Hell she was beyond me reach. She was almost untouchable. Too bad she was probably a teenage spoilt brat.

**Sorry that it was so crap. I'll update soon, hopefully.x**


End file.
